Knights of Terra
The Knights of Terra, also known as the Terran Knights, are an order of Force-sensitive former Jedis who serve the Monarchs of the Terran Imperium. Created from the remnants of Imperial Jedis following the end of the Jedi Civil War, and while philosophy wasn't all that different from the Jedis, the Knights largely didn't view things from their view of the force, only caring about protecting the monarch and their family. But they still view the force not as a tool, but as an ally, aiding them in their service to the Monarch of the Imperium. Following the death of Lelouch and the abdication of Liana, the Knights became to become more philosophical about their view of the Force and their relationship with the Monarchs of the Imperium, as well as their role in the Imperial government, espesially in light of the Imperial Family's force-sensitivity following the birth of Lucina and future generations of force-sensitivities. During the reign of Emperor Nicholas, the Knights slowly started to debate and discuss what their role is within the post-Lelouch Imperium, but within 65 years into Nicholas's reign, the Knights finally formalize their beliefs and views into a distinct yet complex set of philosophies and beliefs and soon thereafter participated the government to allow the Knights to exist as a semi-independent entity of the Imperial Government, one that still follows the orders fo the Monarch and Parliament of the Imperium but can decide and determine their internal affairs in a manner similar to the Jedi Order of the Republic. This, in turn, sparks over two decades of debates that eventually ended in the Knights gaining its' semi-independence. All the while the Knights were debating and reforming itself, Lucina was trained in the ways of the Force by the Knights assigned to her, each one giving their views and interruptions of the Force to her, allowing her to understand what the Force is and in turn know how to use it to the best of her abilities. This rather informal training became something of a tradition with later Imperial family members who all became trained in the ways of the Force by the Knights who try and well round the Princes and Princesses of the Imperium. Over time, it wasn't entirely unexpected to see the near entirety of the Imperial family being trained as a Knight. While originally a grey-based organization (or rather apathetic in their view of the Force) the Knights slowly started to develop a very narrow view of the Force, often ending up denouncing the Dark Side entirely, and strictly follow the Light Side of the Force, in a manner similar to the White Jedis and Blue Jedis but with their own view on things, one of which is their view that the Emperor or Empress of the Imperium is an avatar of the Force, an embodiment of the Light namely. However, one aspect that often puts them in conflict with the wider government is their belief that should the monarch of the Imperium falls to the Dark Side, it was their duty as a Knight of Terra to either remove him or her from power or to bring them back to the light, as ultimately, it was the Force to which they owe their allegiance, not to whoever sits on the throne at any giving time History Organization Equipment and Armor Leadership Ranks * Initiates: * Aspirants: * Knights: * Paladins: * Elder: * Grand Elder: Philosophy Locations Terra Isles Systems Tyvia Morley Gristol Serkonos Hagia Gerstahl Herodor Category:Force-based Organizations Category:Terran Knights Category:Imperial Military Category:Imperial Military Units Category:Terran Imperium Category:Imperium Government Category:Imperium Government Entities Category:Religious Orders